Humanos especiales
by Andrea1998andre
Summary: Bella, Emmet y Jasper son hermanos. Su madre Renee murió de una forma muy extraña. Por lo que pasan a vivir con su padre, Charlie. Conocen la existencia de los vampiros, a pesar de ser unos humanos. Unos humanos especiales.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Hola. Me llamo Isabella Swan, y tengo 16 años. Mis padres, Charlie Swan y Renee Dwyer, están separados, como en su apellido se puede apreciar. Yo y mis 2 hermanos vivimos junto a mi madre y su nuevo marido, Phil Dwyer, en Phoenix. Pero ahora que se han muerto, nos trasladaremos junto mi padre Charlie, que vive Forks, un pequeño pueblo, en el que la lluvia es algo tan común, como su vegetación verde. Ahora mismo estoy sentada entre mis 2 hermanos, en un avión, que nos llevará al fin del mundo.

Hermanita... ¿me dejas 5 pavos?Te prometo que te los devuelvo.-dijo mi hermano Emmett, mayor que Jasper y yo por un año.

Lo mismo dijiste hace 1 semana, y sigo esperando a que me los devuelvas.-dije yo sin apartar la vista de mi móvil.

No hubo respuesta, porque sabía que la insistencia, conmigo, no servía de nada. Antes yo no era así, ni tampoco Jasper. Antes no éramos tan fríos y tan distantes. Las personas piensan que es por la muerte de nuestra madre, pero la verdadera realidad es que hace unos días descubrimos que poseemos dones, aun incontrolables para nosotros, capaces de hacer daño, a cualquier persona, incluidos vampiros.

Si, vampiros, a pesar de que los 3 somos humanos, conocemos su existencia. Ya que fueron dos de ellos los que mataron a nuestra madre y a Phil, delante nuestra. Fue en ese momento, en el que Jasper y yo sacamos nuestros dones a flote, sin saber que los teníamos.

Jasper, que controla las emociones, sumió a uno, en una profunda depresión en la que se suicidó. Y yo, solo lo toqué. Mi don consiste en que todo lo que toco, lo mato. Cuando descubrí lo que podía hacer, me encerré en mi cuarto, para así evitar accidentes. Pero mis hermanos al no saber la razón de mi repentino encierro, entraron en mi cuarto, y me tocaron. Y para mi sorpresa, no se murieron.

Fue entonces en que me dí cuenta, que mi don, se llegaba utilizar, cuando de verdad deseaba la muerte de alguien, y que si no la deseaba, mi tacto solo los convertía en piedra, que luego de unas cuantas horas la piedra se desacía y la persona volvía a su estado normal.

Mi hermano Emmett, no tiene ningún don, pero posee una fuerza anti-natural, es el único que sabe nuestro secreto.

Ante todo el mundo, la muerte de Renee y Phil, sucedió por la noche cuando dos ladrones al verse pillados por mis padres, decidieron matarlos, mientras todo esto pasaba, Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos dormidos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, sin enterarnos de nada. Y que al día siguiente, al levantarnos y encontrar a nuestros padres muertos, llamamos a la policía.

El avión acaba de tocar tierra, y ahora estamos saliendo por la puerta del avión. A lo lejor veo a mi padre saludarnos. Charlie no había cambiado nada apesar de que la última vez que lo había visto cuando tenía 5 años.

Hola chicos.-nos saludó al llegar ahí, dándonos un abrazo, incómodo.

Hola!.-respondimos los tres a la vez.

Que grandes estáis.-dijo Charlie.

Es lo que tiene, no vernos durante 11 y 12 años.-dijo Jasper. Jasper comenzó a guardar rencor a Charlie, cuando el no opuso resistencia a que Renee nos llevase, nunca se lo perdonó, y no se lo perdonará.

Jasper...-intentó decir Charlie.

¿Donde tienes tu coche, papá?.-pregunté, intentando ver el coche patrulla entre los demás coches que había en el aparcamiento.

Es este.-dijo señalando un Jeep Wrangler de color negro.- Bueno, en realidad, no es mi coche, es el coche de Emmet.

¿De verdad?.-gritó Emmet echándose a los brazos de Charlie.- Gracias, gracias, gracias,...

Y siguió dando gracias hasta que se subió a el, y metió la llave para arrancar.

Vamos!¿ A que estáis esperando para subir?-preguntó Emmett.

Y mientras subía al coche, sentí esa sensación, de hogar, de bienestar. Pero solo fue un momento, y la única razón de ese sentimiento, era Jasper, mi mellizo, que estaba controlando mis emociones.

Jasper, estate quieto.-dije mirándolo fijamente, mientras el sonreía burlonamente.

Bella, hija. Jasper no te está haciendo nada.-dijo Charlie inocentemente.

Si el supiera, lo que tiene por hijos, no nos trataría como nos trata. 2 horas más tarde llegamos a una casa de tamaño normal, blanca, con el coche patrulla aparcado delante de la puerta del maletero.

Tal como Charlie, la casa no había cambiado tanto.

Vuestras habitaciones, siguen estando, donde estaban antes.-dijo Charlie ayudándonos a subir las maletas, por lo menos a mi y a Jasper, porque Emmet no necesitaba ayuda.

Yo puedo.-le dije a Charlie, cogiendo mis maletas, con mis guantes.

Está bien.-dijo Charlie, y al ver que su ayuda no era necesaria, entró en casa, y fue hacia la cocina.

Subí las escaleras y me adentré, en lo que una vez fue mi cuarto, y en lo que de ahora en adelante sería. Estaba todo igual, quizás había cambiado la cama y la estantería, pero por lo demás lo recordaba igual.

Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo una voz, que reconocí como la de Jasper.

Entra y cierra la puerta.-dije en voz baja, mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Viniendo para acá, ví un vampiro.-dijo Jasper en un susurro, sentándose al lado mía.

¿Qué?.-susurré asustada, no me lo podía creer,¿ es que había vampiros por todas partes?

Si, pero no tenía los ojos rojos, los tenía castaños.-dijo Jasper.

Eso quiere decir, que son vegetalianos.-comprendí a donde quería llegar Jasper.

¿Crees que irán al istituto?.-preguntó Jasper, confundiéndome.

¿Y eso a nosotros, que nos importa?.-le pregunté.

No, nada.-dijo Jasper confundiéndome aún más.

Escúchame Jasper, no podemos confiar en ellos porque tomen sangre de animales, no los conocemos, y además siguen siendo vampiros.-dije intentando convencerlo.

¿De verdad crees, que me llevaría con unos vampiros?Porfavor hermanita, ni que no me conocieras, a la mínima sospecha, no dudaré en usar mi don.-dijo Jasper.

Por cierto, ¿viste que cuando abracé a Charlie no lo convertí en piedra?.-dije recordando el momento.

Si, por lo visto ya controlas más tu don.-dijo Jasper sonriendo mientras me quitaba el guante y cogía mi mano.- Muy bien, hermanita!-dijo sonriendo.

Esto solo funciona, porque estoy tranquila. Un acontecimiento que me ponga nerviosa y...-no fui capaz de terminar pero sé que el me entendió.

Lo sé, tranquila, el oso y yo siempre estaremos a tu lado.-dijo Jasper.- O si no siempre podré controlar tus emociones.

Ni se te ocurra, solo cuando esté en estado crítico.-dije avisándolo.

¿Entonces como practico?.-preguntó Jasper levantando una ceja divertido, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Jasper, déjame en paz.-se oyó el grito de Emmett desde el otro lado del pasillo, y luego unos pasos apresurados hacia mi habitación.- Estate quieto.-dijo desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

Oso, solo era una broma.-Le expliqué intentando tranquilizarlo.

Chicos, se que estáis cansados, pero tenéis que ir a matricularos ahora.-dijo Charlie desde abajo.- Yo me tengo que ir, tengo un asunto urgente.

¿Que hora es?.-le pregunté a Jasper.

Las 14:30, nos hacemos un bocata, y nos los vamos comiendo por el camino, para así llegar antes al instituto.-dijo Jasper.

Jasper y yo comenzaríamos 1º de Bachillerato, y Emmett 2º de Bachillerato. Las clases habían comenzado ayer, y comenzaban a las 10:00 y terminaban a las 17:00. Por lo que, asistiríamos a las 2 últimas clases.

Cuando llegamos al instituto nos dirigimos a secretaría, donde la señora, intento ligar con mis dos hermanos sin ningún éxito. Cuando terminó de darnos los horarios, cada uno ser marchó a sus clases. Como Jasper y yo teníamos las mismas clases todos los días, nos fuimos juntos. Al llegar a la clase, nos dimos cuenta de la presencia de dos vampiros, los dos con los ojos castaños.

Habíamos llegado temprano, y no había mucha gente por lo que nos apoyamos en la mesa del profesor. Cuando empezó a llegar la gente, oímos piropos, silbidos,...

No es que fuéramos feos, para nada, pero tampoco nos considerábamos tan bellos. Jasper era rubio, que, según mi madre, había heredado de su padre, es decir de nuestro abuelo, también muerto. Era musculoso, elegante y tenía unos ojos azules de ensueño. Eso era en lo único que nos parecíamos, en los ojos azules. Mi hermano, Emmet también los tenía de ese color, además de ser musculoso, y tener el pelo corto y oscuro. Mi pelo también era de un color cobrizo oscuro liso, hasta llegar a las puntas que se convertían en suaves ondulaciones. Soy delgada, y me considero y me consideran torpe.

Hola!.-dijo una chica saludando a mi hermano.-¿Llevas lentillas?

Solían preguntárnoslo, mi madre decía, que eran de un color único, claro, que reflejaba el alma, y engatusaba hasta al más duro de pelar.

No.-dijo mi hermano con indiferencia.

Siéntense.-dijo una voz profunda y ronca, perteneciente al profesor de literatura.- Ah! Ustedes son los hermanos Swan¿cierto?

Asentimos a la vez. Y el nos indicó con la mano nuestros nuevos asientos.

Hola, soy Alice Cullen y este es mi hermano Edward Cullen, somos hermanos adoptados, pero como si fuérmos de sangre...- y la pequeña vampira siguió hablando y hablando, hasta que harta le respondí.

¿Puedes callarte?No me interesa tu vida ni la de tu hermano.-dije en voz baja, y conseguí mi ojetivo se calló, pero para mi desgracia, minutos después siguió hablando.

Mi hermana te ha dicho que te calles.-le avisó Jasper.-Por tu bien, más te vale que lo hagas.

Ese comentario, llamó la atención del otro chico vampiro.

Cuida tus palabras.-dijo girando la cabeza hacia nosotros, y entonces me maldecí por dentro, me maldecí por sentir, lo que sentí al ver su atractiva cara posar sus ojos en mi.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Me figé en que mi hermano, me miró sorprendido. Y me maldecí por dentro, a veces se me olvidaba que tenía ese don.

No ...-comencé a decir, pero el timbre me interrumpió, por suerte.

Seremos grandes amigas, lo he visto.-dijo la pequeña vampiresa.

Pues yo creo que no.-dije soltándome de su agarre, saliendo de clase, olvidándome de mi material.

Necesitaba aire, espacio,... Porque esa vampiresa tenía que ser tan rara! Debe ser que los vegetarianos además de sufrir un trastorno alimenticio, también sufren uno mental.

¿Hermanita que haces aquí solita?.-preguntó la voz de mi querido hermano.

Necesito tiempo libre, aire, sin personas a mi lado.-dije lo más cariñosa posible.

Fíjate, tú. Yo también.-dijo mi hermano sentándose a mi lado.- Siéntate Rose.

¿Rose? Dirigí mi vista atrás, y vi una rubia impresionante, ¿como no? Vampiresa.

No deberías estar en clase.-dije ignorando a la rubia.

Te recuerdo que tú también deberías estarlo.-dijo Emmett.

Necesito calmarme, porque sabes lo que me pasa si no me calmo ¿verdad, hermanito?- le pregunté con calma.

¿Te suicidas?.-preguntó la rubia con burla.

Rosalie, para.-dijo mi hermano serio, mientras yo intentaba calmarme.

Entiendo que sea tu hermana, oso, pero no puedes dejar que te trate así.-dijo la estúpida rubia.

No lo llames oso.-dije en un susurro, acumulando las ganas de convertirla en piedra.

Porque... ¿me harás pupa?.-preguntó con burla, mientras me empujaba con su brazo, y al tocarme se convirtió en piedra.

No, te convertiré en piedra.-dije en un susurro.

BELLA!-Se oyó al fondo, miré allá, y vi a mi hermano junto a Alice y Edward que miraban a su hermana con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Mierda!.-dijo Emmett, mirando en dirección a los hermanos Cullen.

Vi como los 3 se acercaban a nosotros con paso rápido.

Bella, maldición, me dijiste que lo controlabas.-me dijo Jasper, mientras me agarraba fuertemente el brazo.

Fue culpa mía.-dijo Emmett bajando la cabeza.

Y tú Emmett ¿cuando madurarás? Necesitamos que nos ayudes, no que nos metas en más líos.-dijo Jasper soltándome el brazo, para cogerme en brazos, cosa que me tranquilizó de sobremanera. Cada vez sabía controlar mejor sus poderes.

Lo siento ¿vale?.-dijo Emmett.- Yo que sabía, que la rubia iba a meternos en un lío.

Más respeto a mi hermana.-dijo Edward.

Ni me la nombres, por su culpa nos hemos metido en este lío.-dijo Emmett, entre dientes.

No te conviene que nos hables así.-dijo Edward.-Podría descubrir vuestro secreto.

Y nosotros el vuestro.-dijo Jasper entre dientes.-¿ Por que pagará más la prensa, por una noticia sobre el descubrimiento de humanos con poderes especiales, o por el descubrimiento de vampiros?

¿Como sabéis...?-preguntó Alice siendo interrumpida por Jasper.

Los de tu misma especie mataron a nuestra madre y su marido, delante nuestra.-dijo Jasper dándose la vuelta conmigo en brazos, subiendo al coche de Emmett.

Hagamos un trato.-oí la voz de Emmett.- Nosotros no os descubrimos, si vosotros no lo hacéis.

De acuerdo.-oí la voz de Alice.

Nos vemos.-dijo Emmett para luego subir al coche. Arrancó y nos fuimos a casa de Charlie, con un silencio incómodo por medio.

Lo siento.-dijo Emmett mientras aparcaba el coche.

Aquí no.-dijo Jasper.-En la habitación de Bella.-dijo mientras me subía a mi cuarto aún en brazos, seguido de mi hermano mayor.

Rosalie, Alice y Edward son vampiros vegetarianos, y a pesar de que cazan animales, hay algo en ellos, que no me permite confiar.-dijo Jasper dejándome en mi cama.

Rosalie se comportó bien conmigo, hasta que llegamos junto a Bella.-dijo Emmett.

¿Así que ahora es mi culpa?.-pregunté.- Te avisé, Emmett y lo único que hiciste fue quedarte parado, sin defender a tu hermana. Te recuerdo que a esa chica solo la conoces desde hace un día, y a mi desde que nací.

Lo siento Bella.-dijo acercándose a mi.

Emmett, lo mejor será que salgas del cuarto.-dijo Jasper.- Bella aun no se ha tranquilizado, y tu presencia no nos ayuda.

Está bien.-dijo Emmett saliendo del cuarto, mandándome una mirada de disculpa.

Sabes como es...- intentó decir Jasper.

Jasper, sal tu también de mi cuarto.-dije seriamente.

¿Qué? Pero Bella ...-intentó decir de nuevo.

Jasper.-dije alzando un poco la voz, haciendo que se fuera.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal. Menos mal que era horario de clase, si no todo el mundo, se habría enterado. No se que nos harán esos vampiros, ahora que saben nuestro secreto, y que saben que conocemos el suyo.

Quizá se salten su dieta, y vengan por nosotros, quizá...

¿Que podía hacer para solucionar este rollo? Nunca se me dio demasiado bien esperar las respuestas, solía buscarlas por mi misma. Pero ahora ... no tenía otra solución.

Un timbre me quitó de mis pensamientos, supongo que será Charlie que ha vuelto, me puse mis cascos, para desplazarme del mundo.

2 canciones después, tocaron la puerta de mi cuarto, y como no me apetecía hablar con nadie, menos aún con Charlie, subí el volumen de la música.

Pero la puerta se abrió, y por ella entró un enfadado Edward que me quitó los cascos.

¿Qué eres?.-me preguntó acorralándome.

Un humano especial.-respondí con burla.

No juegues conmigo, ¿Como pudiste convertir a mi hermana en piedra?.-preguntó acercando su cara a la mía.

Con solo tocarla, como también puedo matarla con solo desearlo.-dije sin miedo, aun que por dentro me moría de los nervios.

Yo puedo leer las mentes.-dijo.- Pero no la tuya...

Quizá tenga un escudo mental.-dije con burla.

No te burles de mi.-dijo en un susurro amenazador.

No lo hago mi querido Edward.-dije en otro susurro.

¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Son especiales?.-preguntó con burla.

Solo Jasper, conoce y controla las emociones de la gente.-dije.

Alice adivina el futuro.-dijo con una sonrisa, compitiendo conmigo.

Emmett tiene una fuerza anti-natural.-dije con otra sonrisa.

Rosalie tiene una belleza anti-natural.-dijo burlona-mente.

Todos los vampiros tienen una belleza anti-natural.- dije con una sonrisa, sabiéndome ganadora de la tonta competencia.

Hasta los que no lo son.-dijo mirándome de una forma extraña.

Aléjate de mi hermana.-oí la voz de Emmett y segundos más tarde dejé de sentir el rostro de Edward cerca del mío.

Creo que sabe cuidarse sola.-dijo sonriéndome mientras salía de la habitación.

Vamos.-dijo Emmett, cogiéndome de la mano, mientras tiraba de mi hasta llegar al salón, hasta donde estaba todo el mundo reunido.

¿Que hacéis vosotros aquí?.-pregunté mirando a Edward, Alice y a Rosalie, aun convertida en piedra.

Necesitamos que deshagas lo que le hiciste a Rosalie.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

No se como hacerlo.-dije ante el asombro de Edward y Alice.-Dentro de unas horas volverá a su aspecto normal.

Ya os podéis ir.-dijo Jasper señalando la puerta.

No entiendo.- dijo Alice a punto de llorar.-¿Por que tanto odio contra nosotros?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, para asegurarnos de que la respuesta que le íbamos a dar a Alice, era la correcta.

Los de tu misma especie mataron a nuestros padres.-dije en un susurro.

Nosotros no matamos humanos...-dijo Edward pero lo interrumpí.

Lo sabemos.-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón de la sala.

¿Como?.-preguntó Alice sorprendida.

Vuestro color de ojo os delata.- dijo Emmett sentándose en el sillón de en frente.

Me refiero a como sabéis distinguir entre vampiros vegetarianos y...- Pero Jasper no la dejó terminar.

Internet es una buena arma, si sabes donde buscar.-dijo Jasper.- Además necesitamos conocer al enemigo.

Pero nosotros no somos el enemigo.-dijo Alice con cara de desesperación.

Alice, Edward nosotros ya no confiamos en nadie, ni en vampiros ni humanos, ni tampoco en nuestro padre.-dijo Emmett.

Tanto odio almacenáis...-dijo Alice enfadada.

No es odio, es miedo a sufrir y a hacer daño.-dije sincerando me por una vez.- Nosotros Alice, somos monstruos. No pertenecemos a los vampiros, ni tampoco a los humanos, no pertenecemos a ninguna especie. Somos fallos de la naturaleza, experimentos...

Los únicos monstruos aquí, somos nosotros.-dijo Edward.- Chupamos la sangre de los humanos y de los animales, los matamos.

Nosotros también.-dijo Jasper.- Yo puedo sumir a una persona en depresión, y que por ello se suicide. Bella puede matar a una persona tocándola, con solo desearlo. Y Emmett con su fuerza descomunal podría daros una paliza y mataros sin medir su fuerza.

Si confío en alguien y comienzo una relación de amistad, y por una tontería discutimos, y yo deseo su muerte solo porque estoy enfadada sabiendo que luego se me va a pasar y la mato, a esa persona por solo desearlo, sería el fin.-dije intentando explicarles la situación.- La piedra llega a desvanecerse, pero la muerte es irremediable.

Si nuestros poderes se descontrolan sería el fin, para nosotros porque nos convertirían en cobayas con las que experimentarían y para los demás, porque podríamos matarlos.-dijo Jasper sentándose al lado mía con tranquilidad.

No se puede vivir con miedo por la eternidad.-dijo Alice.

Y... ¿vosotros no lo hacéis?.-pregunté sarcásticamente.- No cambiáis de sitio cada cuantos años, no interactuais con humanos. Para dar lecciones, Alice, primero hay que aplicárselas.

No hables así a mi hermana.-dijo la voz de Rosalie, al parecer la piedra se iba desvaneciendo.

No tenéis porque escucharnos, podéis iros.-dijo Emmett señalando la puerta, sin mirar a Rosalie.

Creo ... que será lo mejor.-dijo Edward echándome una última mirada.

Si yo también lo creo.-dijo Rosalie siguiendo a sus hermanos hacia la puerta.- Lo mejor será no juntarnos con tanta chusma.- dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que oímos los coches de los Cullen funcionar.

Los Cullen son extraños.-dijo Emmett sujetando su barbilla.

Sienten sentimientos extraños hacia nosotros.-dijo Jasper pensativo.

Te refieres a pena y compasión.-dije apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.- Odio, quizás, porque no me dirás ahora que Rosalie me ama.

No a ti, pero quizás a Emmett.-dijo Jasper sonriendo, mientras miraba a su hermano.

Que pena, porque yo no siento lo mismo.-dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

Tus sentimientos no opinan lo mismo.-dijo Jasper haciendo sonrojar a Emmett.

No se puede tener un poco de privacidad en esta casa.-dijo Emmett subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Y por lo que noto, Emmett no es el único al que le gusta un Cullen.-dijo Jasper mirándome.

Te equivocas.-dije levantando la cabeza de su hombro.

No lo hago y lo sabes.-dijo Jasper.

Lo sé.-admití en un susurro.- Pero no puedo permitírmelo. El amor no es para mi.

Y cuando Jasper iba a decir algo, Charlie entro por la puerta.

¡Hola chicos!¿Que tal vuestro primer día?.-preguntó Charlie sacándose el abrigo.

Extraño.-dijo Jasper fríamente.

Supongo que os acostumbraréis, solo es cuestión de tiempo.-dijo Charlie yendo hacia la cocina.

No lo creo.-dijimos en un susurro, Jasper y yo a la vez.

¿Y Emmett?.-preguntó Charlie desde la cocina.

EN MI HABITACIÓN.-gritó Emmett.

Me voy a mi cuarto.-le dije a Jasper, mientras me levantaba del sofá.

Sin esperar respuesta subí a mi cuarto a paso rápido. Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Edward. ESPERA ... ¿A Edward?¿Que hace Edward en mi cuarto?

Edward!¿Que haces aquí?.-le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta y le echaba el cerrojo para que mis hermanos y Charlie no entrasen en mi cuarto.

Necesito hablar contigo.-dijo acercándose a mi.

Habla.-dije alejándome del, mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

Por primera vez en siglos.-dijo Edward acercándose.- Nunca me vi tan unido a alguien como a ti y quiero...

Para.-dije interrumpiéndolo.- Pertenecemos a mundos distintos.

Lo sé, y eso lo hace más interesante.-dijo Edward acercándose a la cama.

Mierda!¿Por que diablos había cerrado la puerta?Mientras Edward se acercaba, dí la vuelta y me acerqué a la puerta, pero el con un rápido movimiento me encerró entre sus brazos.

Sé que tu sientes lo mismo.-dijo Edward.- No resistirás mucho tiempo.

Esto no está bien.-dije mientras miraba como la cara de Edward se acercaba a la mía peligrosamente.

Hace mucho que dejé de hacer lo que estaba bien.-dijo Edward con una sonrisa rozando sus labios contra los míos, sintiendo como una corriente de electricidad, me llevaba a otro mundo.

Pero unos sonidos en la puerta, me hicieron despertar.

Edward sé que estás ahí.-dijo Jasper desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Siento tus sentimientos desde aquí.

Rápido, sal por la ventana!-dije separando lo de mi, mientras oía como Jasper llamaba a Emmett.

No me pienso rendir.-dijo Edward como despedida mientras salía por la ventana.

Ya, ya, eso lo dices porque aun no conoces bien a mi mellizo y a Emmett.

Soy inmortal.-dijo saltando.

Como si les importara.-susurré antes de abrir la puerta.

¿Donde está?.-preguntaron Emmett y Jasper a la vez.

¿Quien?.-pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

EDWARD.-dijeron otra vez a la vez.

¿Sabéis?Parecéis mellizos.-dije con burla.

Isabella.-dijo Jasper enfurecido.

Se fue.-admití en un susurro.

La regla de enamorarse, se aplica a todos, no solo a Emmett.-dijo Jasper seriamente.

Oye! Que yo no estoy enamorado!.-dijo Emmett

Ya... díselo a tus sentimientos.-dijo Jasper.- Espero que sea la última vez, Bella.

Lo prometo.-dije seriamente.- Pero no creo que el se rinda...

Supongo que tendremos que hacerle cambiar de opinión.-dijo Emmett apretando sus nudillos.

No! Sé cuidarme sola.-dije enfadada.-Deberías preocuparos más de vuestros sentimientos, y dejar los míos en paz.

Dije cerrándoles la puerta en mi cuarto. A veces odiaba que fueran tan protectores.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ring, ring, ring ...

El sonido del despertador hizo que saliera de mi sueño, ahora en el olvido. Abrí los ojos y una punzada de dolor me atravesó la cabeza. Llevé mi mano hacia mi frente y noté que tenía fiebre.

Mierda! Odiaba estar enferma! Intenté levantarme pero una punzada de dolor me atravesó el pecho. Vale, esto no era un simple catarro ... Sin saber que hacer cogí la almohada y la puse encima de la cabeza intentando calmar el dolor, sin resultado ninguno.

Bella, levántate!.-Oí la voz de Emmett al otro lado de la puerta.

No puedo.- mi voz sonó en apenas un susurro.

ISABELLA QUE TE LEVANTES.-gritó Emmett entrando en mi cuarto.

Emmett me encuentro fatal.-dije mirándolo.- ¿Donde está Jasper?

Pero... ¿que te ha pasado?-preguntó Emmett acercándose a la cama, poniendo su enorme mano en mi frente.

No se...-dije con desgano.- ¿Y Jasper?

Bueno... no se tomó muy bien, lo que le dijiste ayer.-dijo Emmett rascándose la cabeza.

Lo de que sentía algo por Alice.-dije confusa.

Si.-dijo Emmett.- Se levantó temprano y se fue andando al instituto.

CHICOS ¿POR QUE TARDÁIS TANTO?.-gritó Charlie desde abajo.

BELLA SE ENCUENTRA MAL.-gritó Emmett rompiéndome el oído.

¿CÓMO?.-gritó Charlie, poco después oí sus pasos apresurados por el corredor.- ¿QUE TE HA PASADO?

Estoy enferma, pero no sorda.-dije tapándome los oídos.-¿Podéis parar de gritar?

Si, lo siento.-dijo Charlie cogiéndome en brazos.

¿Que haces?.-dije asustada.

Llevarte al hospital.-aclaró Charlie llevándome hasta el coche.

Yo también voy.-dijo Emmett entrando.

No.-dijo Charlie.-Irás a clase.

Pero...-intentó negociar Emmett.

No pasa nada, Emmett.-dije con una sonrisa.- No le digas nada a Jasper.

¿Qué? Pero...-dijo Emmett

Porfa...-dije con cara de cachorrito mientras el coche arrancaba

Está bien.-dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a su coche.

POV EMMETT

Llegué tarde a clase, encontrándome de camino con Rose, que me guiñó un ojo. Que tía más tonta, primero insultaba a mi hermana, luego nos llamaba chusma y ahora ... ¿me guiña un ojo?

Le dí la espalda mientras me dirigía a mi próxima clase. Ahora tocaba historia. Genial! Podría tomar una siesta!

Tocó la campana del almuerzo, y salí de clase, encontrándome con Jasper y detrás del, Edward y Alice.

¿Y Isabella?.-preguntó mi hermano.

¿Que haces con ellos dos?.-le pregunté intentando desviar la conversación.

Me siguen a todas partes, hasta que les dé una razón de porqué Bella no ha ido a clases.-dijo Jasper con tono aburrido.

Es decir, que a ti no te interesa saber donde esta Bella.-dije mirándolo.

Para nada.-dijo Jasper, pero un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos me indicó lo contrario.

Pues entonces, chao.-dije despidiéndome.

¿Que? Espera Emmett, ¿dime donde está Bella?.-dijo parándome.

No era que a ti no te importaba.-dije con tono de suficiencia.

Y no me importa, pero si no ellos no me dejarán en paz.-dijo señalando a Edward y Alice.

Búscate la vida, yo tengo que ir a ver a Bella.-dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre.

Vale, Emmett tu ganas,estoy preocupado, ahora dime donde está Bella.-dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

Como sé que estás diciendo la verdad y no ...-pero el agarre fuerte de Jasper me impidió terminar la oración.

Que me lo digas.-dijo Jasper furioso.

Vale, vale.-dije soltándome.- Está en el hospital.

¿HOSPITAL?.-preguntaron los 3 a la vez.

¿Que sucedió?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

Está muy enferma.-expliqué.

Mierda! Mierda!.-decía Jasper mientras se agarraba la cabeza.- Si le llegan a sacar una muestra de sangre, será nuestra perdición.

Deberías estar más preocupado por la salud de tu hermana, que por el descubrimiento de vuestro secreto.-dijo Edward enfadado.

Y lo estoy.-dijo Jasper.- No te atrevas a decir que no me importa mi hermana, mi melliza.

Eso parece.-dijo Edward mirándolo desafiante.

Basta!-dijo una voz femenina perteneciente a Rosalie.- Lo mejor es que vayamos al hospital a verla.

Desde cuando te importa Bella.-dijo Alice confusa.

Y no lo hace.-dijo Rosalie mirando el techo.

Rosalie tiene razón.-dije.- Así que todo el mundo a mi coche.

Media hora más tarde llegábamos al hospital.

Habitación de Isabella Swan.-dijo Jasper en la recepción.

345A.-dijo la chica.

Gracias.-dijo Jasper dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Minutos después llegábamos al cuarto de Bella, abrimos la puerta, y vimos a Bella junto a un señor rubio, de un color de ojos muy parecido a los ojos de Edward, Alice y Rosalie.

¿CARLISE?.-gritaron Edward, Alice y Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

POV EMMETT

¿Se conocen?-pregunté extrañado.

Emmett, está claro que es su padre.-dijo Jasper con tono de sabiondo.

Exacto.-dijo Carlise.- Soy Carlise Cullen, médico y padre de Edward, Alice y Rosalie.

Más vampiros.-dije en un suspiro.

¿Como está Bella?.-preguntó Jasper.

Pregúntale tu mismo.-dijo Carlise.

Ella me dirá que está bien aun que no lo esté, por eso le pregunto a usted.-dijo Jasper. Mientras yo me reía internamente, lo que mi hermano acaba de decir era mentira, la realidad era que su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Solo fue un catarro...-dijo Carlise mordiéndose el labio.

Está mintiendo.-dijo Edward mirándolo fijamente.

Isabella ¿Que te sucedió esta mañana?.-pregunté preocupado.

Nada importante.-dijo mirando las sábanas.- Solo fue un catarro.

Que no sea capaz de leerte tu mente.-dijo Edward.-No significa que no sea capaz, de leer la mente de mi padre.

Edward.-dijo Carlise autoritario.

No fue un simple catarro ¿verdad?.-preguntó Jasper.

No lo fue.-dijo Bella.- Aun así... No tenéis por que preocuparos no es nada.

ENTONCES... ¿POR QUE NO LO CUENTAS?.-gritó Alice.

Isabella, esto ha llegado muy lejos.-dijo Jasper acercándose a la cama de Bella.-Cuéntamelo, o haré que me lo cuentes a la fuerza.

Yo... tengo... tengo...- intentaba decir Bella retorciéndose las manos.- Mi poder es limitado, si lo llego a usar durante mucho tiempo podría ... morir. Lo de hoy solo fue un pequeño aviso de que mi cuerpo no es capaz de contener tanto poder...

No entiendo porque no querías contárnoslo.-dije confuso.

No quiero que os preocupéis, y que vigiléis todos mis pasos por miedo a ...-dijo Bella mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto.

¿Morir?.-preguntó Jasper.- No lo entiendo, tampoco usaste tanto poder ayer.

El problema.-dijo Carlise- Es que su poder no deja de crecer, y se va almacenando. Cuando lo usa, todo ese poder sale junto, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella acostumbrado a la energía se debilite como pasó hoy.

Si esto sigue así, llegará un momento, que almacene tanto poder, que al usarlo, matará mi cuerpo.-dijo Bella mirándonos.

¿Hay alguna solución?.-preguntó Rose mirando fijamente a Bella.

He estado pensando...-dijo Carlise.- Y lo único que se me ocurre es convertirla en un vampiro.

¿QUÉ?.-preguntamos Edward y yo a la vez.

Hay otra opción.-dijo Edward apoyado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

¿Cuál?.-pregunté.

Seguir viviendo como humanos sabiendo que Bella puede explotar como un globo en cualquier momento.-dijo Edward sonriendo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Serás capu...-dijo Jasper lanzándose contra el.

BASTA.-dijo Bella.- Es mi decisión no la vuestra y ... necesito pensar ... sola.-dijo indicando la puerta con un dedo.

Todos fuimos saliendo de la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta le dije:

Hagas lo que hagas yo te apoyaré.- Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores ¿no?

POV BELLA

Una vez sola en la habitación me puse a pensar...

No quería transformarme en un vampiro, no cuando fue esa especie la que mató a mi madre y a mi padrastro, pero... ¿que otra opción me quedaba? ¿Esperar mi muerte?¿Y si me transformaba, que pasaría con mi familia?¿ Me odiarían?

Menuda mierda de vida ... Mueren mis padres, de repente aparece de la nada un poder que mata mi cuerpo cada vez que lo uso. Espera ... ¿cada vez que lo uso? Pues no lo uso y ya está. Pero a lo mejor puede salir el solo sin mi consentimiento.

Vale, opción descartada.

¿Otra opción? No tengo otra opción. Quizá la muerte no sea tan mala como todos dicen.

Pensé tirándome a la cama de mala manera, de repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron mis hermanos.

Bella queremos hablar contigo.-dijo Emmett.

Claro, entrad.-dije haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Lo hemos hablado, y preferimos que te conviertas en vampiro antes de verte muerta.-dijo Jasper acariciándome el pelo.

Gracias chicos, pero si me convierto en vampiresa todo será diferente, nuestra relación no será igual y...- pero una mano interrumpió mi discurso.

¿Quién dijo que solo tu te convertirías en vampiros?.-preguntó Jasper.

¿Que? Ni se os ocurra.-dije a voz de grito.

No te vamos a dejar sola en esto, Bella.-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Pero... ¿os estáis oyendo?.-pregunté.- ¿Y que pasará con Charlie?

De eso nos ocuparemos nosotros.-dijo Edward entrando por la puerta.

¿Qué le haréis?.-pregunté preocupada.

Nada de lo que seguramente te esta pasando por la cabeza.-dijo Edward con un sonrisa pícara.

¿entonces?.-pregunté.

Llamaremos a un amigo, para que le suplante los recuerdos, y le ponga otros en los que vosotros no existís.-dijo Edward.

Pero... ¿Y si las otras personas del pueblo preguntan por nosotros a Charlie?.-pregunté a Edward preocupada.

El poder de Maxi se puede extender a muchas personas.-dijo Edward sin preocupaciones.- Después de todo, no vive muchas gente aquí.

De la forma que lo dices, hace que parezca fácil.-dije en un susurro.

Es que es fácil.-dijo Edward.

Lo mejor es que descanses Bella.-dijo Jasper cerrándome los ojos con un dedo.

Déjanos el resto a nosotros.-dijo Emmett.

Cuando despiertes de tu siesta, lo verás todo más claro.-dijo Jasper.

Eso dicen ellos, pero mis pensamientos cada vez eran más confusos...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Abrí los ojos, y me encontré con otros ojos de color dorado, es decir, un nuevo vampiro vegetariano.

¿Hola?.-dije confusa al no conocer a la persona que tenía delante.

Hola, soy Maxi.-dijo tranquilamente.- Supongo que te han hablado de mi.

Si, Edward me contó tu don.-dije mirándolo. Maxi era alto, de unos treinta y algo de años, su cabello era corto y rubio.

Necesito que me digas cual es tu decisión final.- dijo Maxi.

Supongo... que tendré que ser una vampiresa.- dije en un susurro.

De acuerdo.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Espera.-dije, pero no me llegó a escuchar.

Dentro de media hora, nadie sabrá quién es Bella, Emmett y Jasper.-dijo Edward desde la esquina de la habitación.- Vuestro apellido pasará a ser Cullen, y seréis nuestros primos lejanos, que vienen a vivir con nosotros.

No sabía que estabas ahí.-dije en un susurro.- ¿Cuando será nuestra transformación?

Siento decirte, Bella.-dijo Edward.- Que Emmett y Jasper ya son vampiros.

¿Qué?¿Cuando?¿Cómo?-empecé a decir asustada.

Mientras estabas dormida.-dijo Edward sentándose en el banco de al lado de mi cama.

Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?.-pregunté confundida.

2 días.-dijo Edward tranquilamente.

¿Tanto? Madre mía... ¿Y por qué lo hicieron sin mi?-pregunté.

Para que no te arrepintieses en el último momento.- dijo Edward.

Menudos idiotas.-dije enfadada.

No te lo tomes a mal.-dijo Edward..-Todo lo que han hecho, lo han hecho por ti.

Pues por eso me lo tomo a mal.-dije enfadada.- Les he arruinado la vida.

No es tu culpa.-dijo Edward agarrándome la mano.

Si que lo es.-dije llorando sin poder evitarlo.

Bella.-dijo en un susurro, quitándome las lágrimas,

¿por qué?¿por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi?.-pregunté a voz de grito.

Desde ahora tu vida cambiará para mejor.-dijo Edward apretando su frente contra la mía.

¿Por que?.-pregunté.

Porque desde ahora, yo seré parte de tu vida.-dijo Edward besándome.

Sus labios encajaban a la perfección con los míos, mi corazón me decía que ese era mi sitio, a su lado.

Cuando terminó el beso, Edward me sonrió, y me dio un beso en la frente.

Llegó la hora.-dijo Edward al oír como petaban en la puerta.

¿Qué?.-dije confusa.

Llegó la hora de tu transformación.-dijo Carlise entrando por la puerta.

¿Duele?.-pregunté como una niña pequeña.

Un poco.-dijo Edward acariciándome el pelo.

No mientas Edward.-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Vale, vale, quizás duela bastante.-dijo Edward mirando al techo.

¿Estás preparada?.-preguntó Carlise.

No.-dije con sinceridad.

Lo tomaré como un si.-dijo Carlise, y de repente comencé a sentir como me mordían el cuello, como clavaba sus colmillos en mi piel.

Después un dolor intenso, y luego ... nada.

Cuando desperté de nuevo, sentí hambre, sentí como mis sentidos se agudizaban. Levanté el cuerpo de la camilla y me figé en que no estaba en el hospital.

Bienvenida a la familia querida.-dijo una voz femenina muy dulce.

Tu... eres...?.-pregunté confusa al no conocerla.

Soy Esme, la esposa de Carlise, encantada.-dijo dándome un abrazo.

Yo soy Bella Swan.-dije envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Desde ahora Cullen.-dijo Edward desde atrás.

¿Cuánto he dormido?.-pregunté.

4 días.-dijo Edward.

¿y mis hermanos?.-pregunté.

Cazando.-dijo Edward acercándose a la cama.

¿estoy en tu casa?.-pregunté.

Sip.-dijo Edward sentándose en la cama.

Querría ver mi aspecto.-dije señalando el espejo.

Claro.-dijo Esme acercándome el espejo.

Y cuando ví mi reflejo, me asusté. Mi pelo era más suave, mis ojos eran de color ¿verde?

¿Por que tengo los ojos de color verde?.-pregunté confundida.

Jasper y Emmett los tienen del mismo color.-dijo Edward.- Pensamos que es por vuestros poderes especiales.

¿Entonces serán siempre de este color?.-pregunté mirándome al espejo.

Si.-dijo Esme.- Son preciosos como tú.

Gracias Esme, tu también eres muy hermosa.-dije mirándola.

Bella ¿no tienes hambre?.-dijo Edward

La verdad es que si.-dije levantándome.

Vamos junto a tus hermanos.-dijo Edward cogiéndome de la mano, corriendo a velocidad de vampiro.

Ok.-dije corriendo junto a él.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al bosque, donde estaban mis hermanos.

BELLA DESPERTASTE!.-gritó Emmett abrazándome como un oso.

Emmett aire.-dije fingiendo.

Si ya no necesitas respirar.-dijo Jasper apartándome de Emmett para abrazarme.

La costumbre.-dije.

Con este color de ojos ligaremos más que antes.-dijo Emmett.

Pues a mi me gustaban más de color azul.-dijo Rosalie.

A mi me gustan más ahora.-dijo Alice acercándose a Jasper.

¿Ya comisteis?.-pregunté mirándolos.

Si.-dijo Carlise.

Bella, oso a las 12 en punto.-dijo Emmett.

¿qué?.-pregunté.

De repente oí el palpitar del corazón del oso, y la sangre corriendo por sus venas, y me lancé contra el, derribándolo, mientras le clavaba mis colmillos en su cuello.

Está muy bien.-dijo Edward.- Para ser su primera vez...

Esa es mi melliza.-dijo Jasper.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Volvimos a casa de los Cullen, a lo que ahora yo podría llamar mi casa. Esme nos esperaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, al vernos nos sonrió, y se acercó a nosotros.

Espero que la caza haya resultado satisfactoria.-dijo Esme.

Y tanto.-dijo Emmett relamiéndose los labios.

Bella, te mostraré la ubicación de tu habitación.-dijo Esme cogiéndome la mano y llevándome hacia mi nuevo cuarto.

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la 2º planta de la casa, caminamos por un pasillo perfectamente iluminado, hasta llegar a una puerta de roble, que Esme abrió.

Esta es tu habitación.-dijo Esme abriendo las cortinas para dejar entrar el sol.

Pensaba que los vampiros...-intenté decir, sin mostrarme muy brusca.

No querida, no dormimos en ataúdes, porque realmente no dormimos.-dijo Esme.

Entonces... ¿por que tengo una cama?.-pregunté señalándola.

Porque al ser una nueva especie de vampiros, no sabemos si necesitáis dormir.-explicó Esme.

Interesante.-dije acercándome a la ventana.- La luz no me molesta.

A los vampiros tampoco.-dijo Esme.- Lo que pasa es que nuestra piel empieza a brillar al recibir el contacto del sol, como le está pasando ahora mismo a tu piel.

Ahora sé porque vivís en Forks.-dije sonriendo.

Bella tengo que ir a cazar, descansa mientras.-dijo Esme cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto.

Agotada me tiré a la cama, muy cómoda por cierto. Y sin querer me fui quedando dormida...

Un cosquilleo en la mejilla hizo que me despertase asustada. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward encima.

Edward ... ¿pero que haces?-pregunté asustada intentándolo quitar de encima mía.

Me aburría y vine a ver que hacías, y como vi que estabas durmiendo no quise despertarte.-dijo Edward con simpleza.

¿Que hacías encima mía?.-pregunté mientras me sentaba bien en la cama.

No me pude resistir... te veías tan linda durmiendo...- dijo Edward rascándose la cabeza mientras sonreía ¿nervioso?

No lo vuelvas a hacer.-dije señalándolo con un dedo.

No te puedo prometer nada.-dijo Edward acostándose en la cama.

Suspiré en modo de derrota y me puse en la misma posición que Edward mirando al techo. Estuvimos segundos, quizá minutos en silencio, hasta que decidí romperlo...

Edward..-dije en un susurro.

¿Si?.-preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

¿Te... gusto?.-pregunté, ¿acaso estaba loca?¿Por que le preguntaba eso?

Desde mi posición vi como abría los ojos, sorprendido.

¿Por que me preguntas ... eso?.-preguntó Edward girando su cabeza hacia mi.

Por tus actos.-dije.

¿Mis actos?.-dijo Edward confuso.

Si, lo que acabas de hacer hoy, cuando entraste a mi cuarto,...-pero no pude seguir hablando porque unos labios se juntaron con los míos.

Quizá me gustes.-dijo Edward separándose de mi.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Nos vemos.- dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto.

Me tiré a la cama boca abajo, sirviéndome del colchón para ahogar mis gritos.

No lo entiendo. Ese quizá podía significar muchas cosas... De las que yo no tenía solución.

Me sentía como una estúpida quinceañera. Bueno... tenía dieciséis. Algunas veces pensaba que tenía treinta y algo por mi forma de actuar.

Cerré los ojos intentando despejar mi mente, pero la puerta de mi cuarto se volvió a abrir.

¿Es que una no podía tener intimidad en su propio cuarto?

BELLA! Bella, Bella, Bella.-Esa era Alice que saltaba en mi cama como si de una loca se tratase.- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¿Qué?.-pregunté aun boca abajo.

¿Que te pasa?.-preguntó dejando de saltar en la cama.

Odio a tu hermano eso me pasa.-dije cambiando mi posición para verle la cara.

Y yo a Emmett, y no por ello me pongo como tu te pones.-dijo Rosalie desde la puerta.

Es diferente.-dije poniendo una mano sobre mis ojos.

¿Sabes lo que necesitamos?.-preguntó Alice volviendo a saltar en mi cama.

¿Que tu hermano se aleje?.-pregunté.

¿Que Emmett se vaya?.-preguntó Rosalie al mismo tiempo que yo.

No.-dijo Alice.- NOCHE DE CHICASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

No gracias.-dije volviendo a mi posición inicial.

A mi... no me parece mala idea.-dijo ¿Rosalie? ¿Pero en que mundo estamos...?

OH! Vamos Bella, necesitas hablar de ese tema con chicas como nosotras.-dijo Alice.

Puedo hablar con mis hermanos.-dije.

Lo matarían.-dijo Alice y Rose a la vez.

Por eso.-dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bella no seas tan amargada...-dijo Alice.- Nosotras también hablaremos de chicos que nos interesan.

Entonces yo no voy a esa noche de chicas.-dijo Rosalie.

Ya se que los chicos que os interesan son mis hermanos.-dije.

¿Cómo?.-preguntaron a la vez.

Se os nota mucho.-dije.

Fue hablar.-dijo Rosalie.

¿Que quieres decir?.-pregunté dándome la vuelta.- A mi no me gusta Edward.

Si ... claro.-dijo Rosalie.- ¿A quien intentas convencer a ti o a mi?

Y por eso necesitamos noche de chicas.-dijo Alice sonriendo.

No.-dijimos Rosalie y yo a la vez.

Y por eso también estamos encerradas en el cuarto de Bella.-dijo mostrando la llave de mi habitación y ... ¿tragándose la?

ALICE!.-grité, pero no sirvió de nada, ya se había tragado la llave.

La habitación es irrompible.-dijo Alice.- Eso quiere decir que no vais a ser capaz de derribar ni la puerta ni la ventana para escapar.

Das miedo.-dijo Rosalie.

Y como la llave de repuesto la tiene Esme y se ha ido a cazar...-dijo Alice ignorando el comentario de Rosalie.

Te odio.-dije en un susurro.

Sabes que no es verdad.-dijo Alice.- Es la furia del momento.

¿Donde me he metido?.-preguntó Rosalie mirando al techo.

Bueno... ¿Cuando empezamos?.-preguntó Alice mirándonos.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Nunca.-dije mientras golpeaba la puerta con todas mis fuerzas.

Bella, que te he dicho.-dijo Alice levantándose de la cama, para volverme a dirigir a la cama.

Pero...-intenté debatirle.

Pero nada.-dijo Rosalie.-Pareces un bebé llorón.- Y por una vez en mi vida estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Comencemos a hablar de Edward.-dijo Alice.

¿Por que el primero?.-pregunté.

Porque me apetece.-dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Se nota que Edward está loco por ti.-dijo Rosalie.

Tanto como lo estás tu por el.-dijo Alice

A mi no me gusta Edward.-dije en un susurro.

¿De verdad?.-preguntó Alice.

Si.-dije.

Entonces... ¿cuando te besa no sientes mariposas?-preguntó Rosalie.

Si... que lo siento.-dije confusa.

Cuando el está cerca tu pulso se acelera.-dijo Alice con voz soñadora.

Si que me pasa.-dije aun más confusa.

Y no dejas de pensar en el todo el tiempo.-Dijeron Rosalie y Alice a la vez.

Bueno ... a veces.-dije rascándome la cabeza.

Estás completamente enamorada.-dijeron Rosalie y Alice a la vez.

No mientas.-dije mientras miles de escenas pasaban por mi mente.

No miento solo digo lo que pien...-dijo Alice, pero no la dejé terminar.

HE DICHO QUE NO MIENTAS.-grité levantando los ojos, mostrando mis lágrimas.

Bella...-dijo Alice.

Déjame en paz ya.-dije derrotada.- ¿Es esto lo que querías no?

¿A que te refieres Bella?.-preguntó Rosalie.

Ya tengo suficientes problemas, para sumar otro más a mi colección.-dije haciéndome una bola en la esquina del cuarto.

Enamorarse no es un problema, Bella.-dijo Alice acercándose.

¿Que sabrás tu?.-pregunté.- Enamorarte es una debilidad.

No lo es.-dijo Alice.

Si, si que lo es.-dije a voz de grito.- TU nunca lo entenderás, porque vives en tú estúpida burbuja de felicidad, que te separa de las desgracias de los demás.

Mi vida tampoco es un cuento.-dijo en un susurro.

No me importa.-dije.-NO me importas tu ni tu vida.-dije mirando hacia la pared.

¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?.-gritó Alice explotando.

Lo digo porque así lo siento.-dije en un susurro.

He hecho un montón de cosas por ti..., yo...-dijo Alice entre balbuceos.

No te confundas Alice, no lo has hecho por mi.-dije.- Lo has hecho para que mi hermano se fijase en ti. Pero fíjate bien, tu plan no va a funcionar, yo no lo pienso permitir, no pienso dejar que me quites a mi hermano...

Pero una bofetada de parte de Alice no me dejó terminar...

¿Como puedes pensar en algo así de mi?.-preguntó.- Te creía diferente Bella, te creía mejor persona. No una persona que se deja llevar por sus intereses como estás haciendo tu ahora...

Esa persona murió.-dije interrumpiéndola.

Pues hazla revivir.-dijo Alice a voz de grito.

¿Eres capaz de revivir a mis padres?.-pregunté.

No, no soy capaz de eso.-dijo Alice.-Ni yo ni nadie, pero tu si puedes mejorar como persona.

¿Para que?.-pregunté.-¿Para que me hagan más daño?.

Para ser feliz.-dijo Alice.- Eres una cobarde que se esconde detrás de su escudo, hecho de desgracias, que no sabe apreciar el verdadero sentido de la vida. Metiendo a ella y a su familia en un bucle de mierda, que cuando quieras salir, estarás tan al fondo, que te ahogarás con ella.

Cállate, no sabes nada.-dije tapándome los oídos.

Claro que lo sé.-dijo Alice destapándome los oídos.-Tu no eres la única con un pasado infeliz. Pero no nos paseamos como tú como alma en pena.

Déjame, déjame.-dije intentando separarme de ella.

NO BELLA.-gritó Alice.-NECESITAS SALIR DE ESA MIERDA DE PASADO Y ENFRENTAR EL PRESENTE...

Basta ya chicas.-dijo Rosalie intentando separarnos.

No, NO.-gritaba Alice.-Le tengo que hacer entrar en razón.

BASTA ALICE, ES SU VIDA NO LA TUYA.-dijo Rosalie separándonos, dejando a Alice en la otra esquina del cuarto.

Estuvimos en silencio durante minutos, que a mi parecer parecían horas. Hasta que la risa de Rosalie rompió la esfera tensa que teníamos.

¿De que te ríes?.-pregunté curiosa.

De lo tonto que es esta situación.-dijo Rosalie.

¿a que te refieres?.-preguntó Alice.

Primero era todo felicidad, y ahora por culpa de una tontería, se rompió el bonito ambiente.-dijo Rosalie.

Rosalie, tienes razón.-dije levantándome del suelo.-Siento mucho haberme comportado como me comporté.

Yo también me pasé.-dijo Alice.-No debí haberte pegado.

Pegas fuerte.-dije.-¿Me perdonas?

Solo si tu lo haces.-dijo Alice abrazándome.

Así mejor.-dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

Hola!  
Me presento!  
Me llamo Andrea, y tengo 16 años.

Siento presentarme en el capítulo 8 de esta historia, pero ... soy muy vaga.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!  
Besos Andrea


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Bueno ¿como salimos de aquí?.-pregunté.

Os vais a reír... no tengo llave de repuesto.-dijo Alice.

¿Qué?.-preguntó Rosalie.

Entonces tendremos que esperar a que venga Esme.-dije con tranquilidad.-Bueno ahora hablemos de Jasper y Emmett.

¿Qué?.-vovió a decir Rosalie.

Se que te gusta Emmett.-dije levantando una ceja.-Y a ti Alice te gusta Jasper.

Pasa de mi.-dijeron las dos a la vez.

Normal.-dije mirando al techo.

Oye.-dijo Alice ofendida.

No lo digo por mal.- Es solo que toda su vida fueron perseguidos por chicas, en vez de conquistarlos, los estáis incomodando.

¿Y que deberíamos hacer?.-preguntó Rose interesada.

Pasar de ellos, no ir a buscarlos, esperar a que vengan ellos.-dije.

Suena bien.-dijo Alice.

¿Bella?.-oí la voz de Jasper detrás de la puerta.

¿si?.-pregunté.

¿Te sucedió algo?.-preguntó Jasper.

Estoy encerrada con Alice y Rose.-dije alzando un poco la voz.

¿Como puedo ayudarte?.-preguntó Jasper.

Busca a Esme, ella tiene la llave de repuesto.-dije.

Muy bien, espérame aquí.-dijo Jasper.- Jaja es verdad que no puedes salir.

Que gracioso.-dije con sarcasmo.

Lo se, lo se.-dijo Jasper.

Ves.-dijo Alice.- A pesar de estar nosotras aquí, solo se centró en ti.

Bueno, soy su melliza.-dije intentando respaldarlo.

Ya...-dijo Alice nada convencida.

Tienes que entender Alice, que nunca nos juntamos con nadie.-dije.- Nunca tuvimos amigos.

¿que?¿por que?.-preguntó Rosalie.

Mi madre no nos dejaba.-dije.- Decía que nos volvía débiles.

Menuda tontería.-dijo Alice.

Pero acertó.-dije.

¿Que?.-preguntó Alice confundida.

Cuando nos fuimos no tuvimos que darle explicaciones a nadie.-dije mirando al techo.

Por eso no deberías sentirte satisfecha, más bien deberías sentirte triste.-dijo Rosalie.

Bueno ... - dije intentando desviar del tema.- Como les...

Pero una voz me interrumpió...

Bella, Esme ya llegó.-dijo Jasper.- En un momento estarás fuera.

Vale, gracias.-dije.

¿Chicas?.-se escuchó la voz de Esme.

Sácanos de aquí, Esme.-dijo Alice.

Escuchamos como el cerrojo se abría y vimos como la cara de Esme se asomaba por la puerta.

¿Que ha pasado?.-preguntó al ver el desorden.

Larga historia.-dijo Rose, saliendo del cuarto.

Bueno tengo tiempo.-dijo Esme.

Bella ¿estás bien?.-preguntó Jasper abrazándome, cuando salía del cuarto.

Soy inmortal ¿recuerdas?.-dije mirándolo confusa, por su protección.

Jasper nunca había sido muy protector, quien si lo era, era Emmett, y mucho...

Si lo recuerdo.-dijo Jasper.- ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi hermanita?

Más tarde me enteré, de que Jasper y Emmett se habían peleado. Como no estuve allí, no se lo que pasó exactamente, pero según lo que me contaron fue algo así...

¿Que hacemos?.-preguntó Jasper.

¿Y las chicas?.-preguntó Emmett.

Están en noche de chicas.-dijo Edward.- Me dijeron que pasase lo que pasase no las fuéramos a molestar.

Entonces... ¿que hacemos?.-volvió a preguntar Jasper.

¿Que tal si jugamos un partido de fútbol?.-preguntó Edward.

Pero somos 3.-dijo Emmett.

Entonces podemos hacer penaltis.-dijo Jasper.

Está bien, vamos.-dijo Edward mientras iba a coger el balón, y los chicos se dirigían al campo.

¿Quien queda de portero?.-preguntó Emmett.

Tu, por hablar.-dijo Jasper.

Está bien.-dijo Emmett tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la portería.

Pensaba que protestaría.-dijo Edward.

Y yo.-dijo Jasper extrañado.

¿empezamos?.-preguntó Emmett.

Si.-dijo Edward tirando el balón, siendo parado por Emmett.

Me toca.-dijo Jasper disparando.-GOL!

Toma.-dijo Emmett lanzándole la pelota, y dándole a Jasper en la cara.

Lo has hecho aposta.-dijo Jasper.

¿Perdona?.-preguntó Emmett.- Solo tiré la pelota.

Mentiroso.-dijo Jasper.

¿Cuando te he mentido yo?.-preguntó Emmett desafiante.

Ahora.-dijo Jasper.- Cuando Bella...

No metas a Bella.-dijo Emmett.

ES MI HERMANA.-gritó Jasper.

También la mía.-dijo Emmett.

Ya pero es melliza.-dijo Jasper.

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?.-preguntó Emmett.

Tiene mucho que ver.-dijo Jasper.

Chicos, creo que...-intentó decir Edward.

TU TE CALLAS.- gritaron los 2 a la vez.

¿Alguna vez te preocupaste por Bella?.-preguntó Emmett.- No vengas ahora de bueno...

Claro que me preocupé, pero no tan exageradamente como tu.-dijo Jasper.

Basta .-dijo Edward separándolos.- Basta ya.

Está bien.-dijo Jasper desapareciendo.

Y fue entonces cuando vino a buscarme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Chicos, parad ya.-dije intentando calmar el ambiente.

Estaba sentada en un sofá de tres plazas, en medio de Jasper y Emmett.

Empezó el.-dijo Emmett.

¿Que eres? ¿Un bebé?.-preguntó Jasper.

Entonces tu eres un feto, porque te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú.-dijo Emmett.

No podéis seguir así.-dijo Alice.

Cállate.-exclamaron los 2 a la vez.

¿Cómo?.-preguntó Alice enfadándose.- A mi nadie me manda callar.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.-dijo Rosalie divertida.

Tu te callas.-dijo Alice.

Rosalie mejor que no te metas.-dijo Edward.- Ni tu Bella.

Cállate tu también.-dijeron Emmett y Jasper.

Mejor nos vamos.-dijo Edward ofreciéndonos sus manos a Rosalie y a mi.

Ir vosotros yendo, yo tengo algo que hacer.-dijo Rose guiñándome un ojo, se nota que eso de ser discreta no está en su vocabulario.

¿A que vino eso?.-perguntó Edward cuando ya estábamos lejos del ajetreo.

No se a que te refieres.-dije en un susurro.

Ya sabes... el guiño de Rosalie.-dijo Edward.

Ah...-dije haciéndome la tonta.- No lo vi.

No te hagas la tonta.-dijo, mierda me descubrió.- Ví como la mirabas.

Pues ... no, no sé.-dije ya harta de esta conversación.

Está bien.-dijo Edward.- Debemos encontrar una manera de arreglar esta discusión.

Ya ... ¿pero como?.-pregunté.

No se.-admitió el.- Pero algo se nos va a ocurrir.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando. Pero no pensando en lo que debía pensar, pensando en Edward, ¿en Edward? Que hacía yo pensando en el...

Está claro que no estoy enamorada de el... ¿verdad? Vamos eso espero...

Bella, Bella.-decía Edward... solo que lo escuchaba de fondo.

eh... ¿Si?.-pregunté.

¿Estás bien? Hace tiempo que te estoy llamando.-dijo Edward preocupado.

Si, si, estaba pensando en mis hermanos.-dije... más mentirosa no podía ser.

Tranquila,se me ha ocurrido una cosa.-dijo Edward.

¿Lo que ?.-pregunté interesada...

Pues verás...- comenzó a decir Edward.

1 hora después:

Jasper, quiero hablar contigo.-dije fingiendo malestar con la cabeza mirando para el suelo.

Claro.- dijo Jasper.

Pero no aquí.-dije en un susurro.- Es algo importante y no quiero que nadie lo escuche, vamos a mi cuarto.

Está bien.-dijo Jasper preocupado.

Mientras...

POV Edward

Emmett tu hermana te llama.-dije despertándolo.

¿Qué? Claro, ya voy.-dijo Emmett.

Está en su cuarto.-dije haciéndome el preocupado.- Parece ser que se encuentra mal...

¿Mal?.-preguntó Emmett corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

Si, eso me dijo.-dije corriendo junto el.

No hay nadie.-dijo Emmett entrando en el cuarto.

Estará en camino.- dije nervioso.- Escucha...está viniendo oigo pasos.

Pasa Jasper.-dijo Bella, y cuando Jasper entró en el cuarto, yo corrí hacia afuera, y Bella y yo cerramos la puerta con fuerza.

Déjame salir.-dijo Emmett aporreando con fuerza la puerta.

Nadie saldrá de aquí, hasta que lo solucionéis.-dijo Bella con una sonrisa, se veía tan linda... Edward céntrate.

No intentéis escapar.-dije.- Es imposible, además escucharemos todo lo que decís, así que nada de mentir.

Te odio.-dijo Jasper.

Yo tampoco te amo.-dije con una sonrisa sentándome en el suelo.

Basta.-dijo Bella, sentándose conmigo.- Centraros en vosotros.

¿Por que tenía que ser en mi cuarto?.-preguntó Bella.

No se.-dije.- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

¿Donde dormiré?.-preguntó Bella preocupada.

En mi cuarto.-dije.- Es decir, si quieres.

Claro, muchas gracias.-dijo regalándome una sonrisa.

Ni de broma.-dijo Jasper.

Entonces mejor que lo solucionéis rápido.-dijo Bella, de repente escuchamos el timbre.

El timbre.-dije levantándome, y ayudándola a levantarse.

¿Quien será?.-preguntó Bella mientras íbamos hacia la puerta.

No tengo ni idea.-admití.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta Bella se quedó mirando por el cristal asustada, a un vampiro(desconocido para mi) que había tocado la puerta.

No puede ser.-dijo Bella.

¿Sucede algo?.-preguntó Alice que venía junto a Rosalie.

Ese vampiro.-dijo Bella.- Es uno de los asesinos de mis padres.

¿Qué?.-preugntó Alice asustada.- Pensé que los habíais matado.

Yo también.-dijo Bella.- Solo está uno, el que maté yo no está.-dijo reconociéndolos.

No abras la puerta.-dijo Rosalie seriamente.

Pero justo en ese momento, el timbre volvió a sonar.

¿Por que no abrís la puerta?.-preguntó Esme junto a Carlise mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Tenemos un problema.-dije mirando hacia la puerta, mientras sentía como Bella se escondía detrás mía.


End file.
